


sunlight trapped in raindrops

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Writing, Confessions, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Witches, as always this is self-indulgent af, forgive me for the excessive use of the word ‘bright’, this is a mess, wow by danceracha made me think that those three are faes and I'm attempting to spread that agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: "How did you and Seungmin became friends?""Were not friends.""Oh right, my bad. You guys aremorethan friends.""...""Sadly, no one is brave enough to ask the question yet."✿or: Minho decides to do something that's a bit more scarier than flying
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 96





	sunlight trapped in raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly do not know what I'm doing. these are just a bunch of frenzied ideas compressed into one fic djfbdk

"How did you and Seungmin became friends?"

"Were not friends." Minho frowns, not exactly sure why there's a sudden flare of annoyance in the pit of his stomach. 

Hyunjin must've noticed his slight change of demeanor because the side of his mouth quirks up in interest, fueling the growing irritation that Minho is feeling. 

"Oh right, my bad. You guys are _more_ than friends."

Minho shoots Hyunjin a glare, but Hyunjin just feigns a sad expression. "Sadly, no one is brave enough to ask the question yet."

He opens his mouth to respond, but it dies down on his tongue as the Seungmin in question stumbles through the door of Chan's Haven.

"One iced americano please." He mumbles, voice low and extra nasally like it always tends to be during mornings like this. But there's something strange with his tone, the usual lilt is gone. Must be a bad morning. Minho thinks.

It was barely audible but Minho's pointed ears are already so used with hearing it that he immediately understands it with no problem. Whereas he could see Hyunjin furrow his brows in confusion from the corner of his eyes.

Minho clears up his throat and puts up his usual indifferent expression (but he does make an effort to make his voice sound a bit more soulfull). 

"Do I need to put pink sugar with that to soothe your childish tongue?" 

He constantly hears the young witch complaining about the bitter taste of the drink whenever Jisung orders it, so it's a bit strange for him to order it for himself.

"Hyungie, if you wanted to see me smile, you should've just said so. I just really want something to wake me up." Seungmin slurred, sluggishly plopping down on one of the stools in front of Minho, who just rolls his eyes at him. 

"The one that extracts a smile is the yellow one you sleep deprived idiot." 

He wanted to ask why Seungmin didn't get any proper sleep since he's the type of witch that avoids unhealthy habits (unlike their manager/owner of the house who has been trying out different beats to set up the place's atmosphere since 1am, and still hasn't stopped to rest). 

But asking would imply that he cares, and he doesn't want them to think that he cares. Hyunjin would rat him out to the others, and they'll surely won't stop annoying him about how he'd gone soft for this prissy young witch.

"And the pink one leaves a warm feeling of comfort in your chest, which would then still extract a content smile from the consumer." Hyunjin pipes up from wiping the tables, grinning proudly at Minho.

Minho shoots him a pointed look which had him chanting apologies and zipping past them into the lounge upstairs.

Too late though, as the sleep deprived witch now has a small smile hidden behind his hands, looking at Minho, drowsy eyes crinkled into crescents. 

Fuck. Too cute.

Minho pointedly looks away and focuses on making the coffee, starting up the espresso machine and watching closely as the coffee slowly drips down. They still use human machines for human foods, but their ingredients are a little different than normal, different in a way that it has a bit of magic in them. 

He grabs a cup and puts ice on it, trying to ignore the piercing gaze directed at him when something else catches his eyes.

"Hwang Hyunjin you better clean up the trail of fucking pixie dust that you have left! The red glitters are not a good sight on white tiles!" He shouts instead, trying to divert the witch's attention from him. He only gets an incomprehensible screech as a reply. "This is why I hate flying."

"What a shame, those massive blue wings looks like they're perfect for flying though." Seungmin comments, resting his chin on his palm, still smiling.

"Don't make me flick blue glitters into your eyes Kim Seungmin." Minho threathens, sliding the drink towards the witch's hand.

Seungmin just laughs and takes the drink.

"You're just going to the garden aren't you?"

"Nope, it's still Friday. I'm going to school. Can't miss my _flying_ lessons." Minho makes a face at him which makes him grin, a toothy one. "See you later hyung." The witch lifts his hat a bit as a gesture of goodbye, the glassdoor closes behind him.

Minho could feel the wards of the place casting a peaceful warmth towards the young witch's retreating figure. A warmth that fills up his chest. The same warmth that had drawn him towards the place all those months ago.

This haven, a sanctuary that was once Chan's house, (technically, it was still his house, but anyone who visits could call it theirs too), is a safe space that provides comfort. It's located in the woods, not too far from the clearing, but far enough to not be easily spotted by random passerbys. The wards radiates the feeling of safety and protection, drawing in anyone who feels alone, scared, tired and weak. 

Minho was one of his first few guests. The witch took him in without hesitation after he just travelled through the skin, fatigued and hungry. Immediately, Minho had insisted on working for the older witch in exchange for his kindness.

A day after he had settled into the place, he meets Kim Seungmin, one of Chan's apprentice.

Chan was busy making up plans on how to provide the guest's needs more efficiently (the current cafe, the nice porch by the garden, and the lounge full of pillows, beanbags and fluffy blankets were the product of those plans) so the witch had told Minho to wander around and make himself well acquainted with the place.

The garden was on the top list of Minho's interest of course. It was full of trees and plants, which were just haphazardly growing altogether like a mini forest inside the larger forest of Seoul. The house had no fence and Chan has let wild flowers scatter around, huge trees looming above the house. There was also a small pond, filled with lilies and lotus. Surely tiny frogs and fishes were there too. There were berries and fruits, and there was a space for vegetables that seems to be the only things that Chan had intentionally planted and tended to. And it made Minho felt closer to home, his wings fluttering in delight. 

He was about to check out every flower when he hears it, a soft humming from behind one of the trees. The voice was very soothing, it matches the homey, enchanted feeling that the garden was giving off. It was unlike any music they had in the faery realm. It was better, gentle and mellow. It was beautiful.

In other circumstances, he would've started dancing, but curiosity took over so he shifted to his butterfly form (since he feels more comfortable flying that way) and fluttered towards the voice behind a huge ginkgo tree, and then settling on a thin branch to observe, hiding behind bright yellow leaves.

There, sat a boy, by the trunk of the tree, happily humming as he waves his staff, his magic falling into the hydrangeas like a light drizzle of rain, clinging into the petals and leaves like crystals. The plants were subtly glowing, they're glowing with the witch, bright and beautiful.

But then the humming abruptly stops. Minho panics. Did the witch sense his presence? Is he going to strike Minho down with his wand? Does he need to leave? He should probably leave. 

His thoughts raced with each other. He got too caught up with them that when the witch suddenly laughs out loud, he startles, and involuntarily shifts back into his fae form, the tiny branch unable to hold him up breaks so he falls down shrieking, flailing hands grabs nothing but air. He lands just beside the patch of hydrangeas with a thud (thankfully not squashing any flower), groaning at the pain of the impact.

He hears a gasp, a few beats of silence passes, and then followed by a more hearty laughter, which is just as melodious as the singing.

Minho feels weirdly blissful, but also awfully embarrassed with the situation he's in. His butt hurts and the jumbled emotions were just too much to handle so he snaps.

"Are you laughing at me?" He huffs angrily.

The young witch wheezes, then points at him, at his back. "Are those wings just for _decoration_?"

That day, Minho decided that he's never going to be friends with this annoyingly bright young witch.

"Doesn't teasing and putting up with Seungmin and occasionally listening to his thoughts counted as being friends?" Changbin says, suddenly popping up beside him.

"Stop reading my mind you half-pint fiend!"

"Maybe if you stop being a coward!" He yells, voice now somewhere upstairs.

Minho laughs monotonously. "You better find a good place to hide-"

He cut himself off as guests started to arrive. Changbin's laughter (that he swears was just right by his ears) slowly grows faint and distant. That sneaky little devil. 

Felix and Hyunjin comes- flies down to help him serve. Red and orange glitters scattering all over the floor making him sigh in exasperation. Chan should really ban flying inside the house.

❀✨❤️✨❀

It was Saturday and the weather was very pleasant. The sun was shining up the sky and Minho finds Seungmin at the trunk of the same tree(he always does), strumming a guitar lightly, and singing with the birds. Minho smiles at the warm tone of light that bounces on the witch's skin, casting a different glow that has Minho melting a little on the inside. Something heavy and uncomfortable is sitting on his gut though.

"Hey hyungie." The witch greets, pausing from strumming his guitar as Minho plopped down the ground across him.

Minho gestures towards the guitar and Seungmin starts singing again, closing his eyes.

Minho lets the fond smile bloom on his face. It really amazes him how Seungmin seemed to glow whenever he's doing something he enjoys. Whether it's singing or tending to the plants or just simply watching the raindrops drip down the floor to ceiling window of the haven.

"It's because you see Seungmin in a different light, a light that only infatuated individuals could see." Hyunjin had said. 

But they work very closely so it's natural for him to pick up things that others haven't noticed about the young witch.

Like how he just said something that Minho totally missed, because he was too busy hyper-fixating on the way Seungmin's voice slightly trembles, almost like the younger witch was nervous. Nervous about what?

"Hyung." Seungmin calls out, oh he's definitely nervous, his eyes says it all.

"Oh, uhh, what?"

Seungmin inhales, then breaks out into what could've been the brightest smile, if not for the way his lips slightly quivered. 

Then says, with a pinch of caution and a handful of confidence, "I said..." the air of confidence suddenly falters as he meets Minho's eyes, the wobbly smile disappears, "I think Chan hyung was calling you." and then he casually gets back into strumming his guitar, letting out a huge exhale as he closes his eyes.

Minho just sat there, dumbfounded and frozen. That's definitely a lie, it's not what the witch was supposed to say.

"Okay." he relents, standing up and slowly starts to head back into the house.

He chances a glance at the witch, who has a pensive look on his face. A pang of pain shoots up on Minho's chest.

❀✨❤️✨❀

Minho was zoning out in one of the pillow piles when a cold nose presses against his palms, followed by a small red fox jumping into his lap. Jeongin continued nosing his palms, demanding for head pats and only relaxes once Minho started running his hands behind the fox's ears, nine fluffy tails curling around Minho's waist.

He had spent a bit of time on the lounge, letting some of his thoughts float around. The white noise from the guests chatting and the clanking of plates, glasses and cups had almost lulled him into sleep. 

"You upset with Jisung?" Jeongin just snuggles closer into him, hiding his face.

"I didn't even do anything! Jeonginnie, come cuddle me instead." Jisung says, coming up on the lounge. The others following closely behind.

Maybe Minho's bit of time had been a _lot_ of time if everyone's taking a break now.

"Jeongin came to cuddle _me._ What are you guys even doing here? There's lots of space in the porch."

"Channie hyung called us up here." Jisung huffs, prying Jeongin away from Minho's lap. Jeongin just squirms until Jisung lets him go, shifting back into his partially human form, his tails haughtily swaying behind him as he turns his back against Jisung.

"A meeting?" Minho asks.

"Nope, just wanna see all of you in one place." Chan announces.

They all collectively groan at this but no one actively protests, choosing to just collapse into the pillows. Chan grins contentedly.

"Channie hyung I'll head back to the garden if you don't mind? I left my guitar there." 

"Oh, go on Minnie. Be back before lunch okay?"

Seungmin purses his lips. "No promises."

"You better go back quickly. I think it's going to rain." Minho pipes up. It really was going to rain, the wind changed, he could feel it, eventhough the sun was still brightly shining.

Seungmin turns to him, "I'm sure my staff flies quick enough to avoid the rain." then settles for a smile

That's not what his usual smile looks like.

Minho could feel the wards protectively envelop around Seungmin once again, but something else fills up his chest, something cold.

"How many more years are we gonna suffer from the _pining?_ " Changbin whines, eliciting light giggles from their friends.

Minho steels his expression and stands up, not making eye contact with anyone, but reveled in the way they all stiffened, he walks towards the stairs.

"An hour." he says, loud enough for all of them to hear. 

He doesn't get to see their reactions but he could hear the mixed sounds of confusion and glee as he goes down the stairs.

Alright.

When he steps out of the porch, it was already starting to drizzle, raindrops quickly growing heavier. And Minho decides that really prefers seeing the sun, being dry and feeling it's warmth on his skin than anything else.

He admires the rain's unique beauty, the way the raindrops paints plants and everything it clings into with a softened sparkle. Not overwhelmingly striking like the dust on his wings, but still shines just as pretty as the stars. Like magic on those hydrangeas.

But he also hates the heavy feeling that it puts on his gut. He hates how his wings would get uncomfortably soaked when he attempts to run from it, glitters scattering and messily smearing across his face and arms. He admires the rain, but he also hates it. The rain also reminds him of Kim Seungmin.

Beautiful, bright, but instills something strange and wistful. He has this weird effect of making Minho's emotions go messy and out of his control, especially when he tries to run away. It's a bit suffocating, the heavy, almost bitter feeling, he hates it. He hates that he can't seem to do anything to make it go away. He hates that Seungmin has a huge effect on him without even trying. Hates that everything on his mind is about Seungmin, Seungmin, Seungmin.

The sun is still providing light, amidst the clouds and the rain, and that's a good enough sign for Minho.

"Yah, Kim Seungmin!" he yells, blinking back the raindrops that clung on his eyelashes. 

Seungmin turns back to him, one hand shielding his eyes, and the other holding the staff that casts an orb that protects the guitar from getting wet. Dumbass, he could've casted it on himself too. The witch points his staff on the porch, safely levitating his guitar into one of the recliners.

"What?" he yells back. Minho half expects him to fly with the staff like he said he would, but he didn't, he just started walking towards the fae.

They were approximately two meters apart but Minho still shouts, it only felt right to shout. "How do you feel about having a fae boyfriend?!"

Seungmin pauses, for a tense moment, Minho thought he would walk away, but then he continues walking faster, with furrowed brows. "What?!!" he yells a bit more aggressively.

Minho's skin feels cold but warmth rushes up his neck and ears. One meter. Minho runs to meet him in the middle.

"I said," he breathes out, barely a whisper as he grips Seungmin by his waist as soon as he was with in reach, startling the witch a bit. "How do you feel about having _Lee Minho_ as your boyfriend?"

Seungmin's breath hitches, and then he breaks out into a smile. Now this, this is the brightest, and the sweetest smile Minho had ever seen.

"Sounds wonderful," he taps his staff on the ground twice. "but said boyfriend would have to catch up with me with those massive wings of his though." he laughs as his staff sweeps him off the ground, towards the house, and away from Minho.

Minho figures that means yes.

"Yah! No fair! My wings are wet! I can't fly!"

❀✨❤️✨❀

"I can't believe you guys didn't grab the opportunity to kiss in the rain! That's just unacceptable! Of all things?!"

"Do you wanna watch us kiss in the couch instead?"

"As if you would."

"Don't test him Jin, he's really thinking about doing it."

"No, ew, gross, I'm out."

**Author's Note:**

> it's a bit rushed because I'm an impatient little shit and I think I should just stick to writing ficlets djfbdn
> 
> this [tumblr post](https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/176933844698/supernatural-safe-zone-not-well-known-but-soon) was the one that sparked inspiration for this. it immediately made me think of chan and this was supposed to be chan centric but _2 M I N_ ~~(I'm so obsessed with this pairing, it's kinda embarrassing)~~
> 
>   
> I hope you had a great day! ✨ thank you so much for reading!!!♥️✨


End file.
